leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1993
1992 1993 1994 Events * Arson attacks by rightwing extremists on abortion providers in California (twice in September), Texas (February and October), Florida (February and August), Montana (March), Oregon (May), Idaho (May), Illinois (September) and Pennsylvania (September and November). * Maine adopts term limits for its state legislature. * Andrew Bard Schookler publishes The Illusion of Choice: How the Market Economy Shapes Our Destiny. * United States adopts "income contingent" repayment of student loans, but only those directly from the government. * First conveyor belt sushi restaurant built outside Japan by Genki Sushi. * Eritrean voters vote overwhelmingly for independence in a UN monitored referendum. * China's population is 1,185.17 million. Timeline January * January 20: Bill Clinton inaugurated as the 42nd President of the United States. * January 25: 2,400 Guatemalan refugees cross the border from Mexico back into Guatemala. 43,000 Guatemalans are registered as refugees in Mexico. February * Somali militia of Gen. Mohammed Sayed Hersi 'Morgan' occupy Kismayo. * February 12: Darwin Day * February 26: Bombing at the World Trade Center kills 6 and injures over 100. March * March 4: Two fleeing Somalis die after being shot in the back by Candadian peacekeepers. * March 16: Sixteen year old Somali Shidane Abukar Arone is tortured to death by soldiers of the Canadian Airborne Regiment in Beley Huen, Somalia. Trophy photos are taken of the victim and his torturers. * March 31: Mass shooting in Cangai, New South Wales as five people are shot. April * April 19: The FBI's 50-day siege of the Branch Davidian compound in Waco, Texas ends when internally set fires destroy the building. * April 22: First Take Our Daughters to Work Day * April 23: UFW leader Cesar Chavez dies in San Luis, a small village near Yuma, Arizona. * April 23: Grigorii Alekseevich Yavlinskii announces that he will run for President of the Russian Federation. May * May: Saudi Islamists disguised as human rights activists. Abdullah al-Masari, Saad al-Faqih and 4 others establish the Committee for the Defense of Legitimate Rights (CDLR). June * Militia of Somali warlord Aidid kill 23 Pakistani UNOSOM peacekeepers when searching the Radio Mogadishu compound. July * July 18: Nawaz Sharif ends first term as Pakistani Prime Minister when he is dismissed by Ghulam Ishaq Khan. * July 20: Enrico Cagliari, former head of Ente Nazionale Idrocarburi (ENI) is found dead in his prison cell with a plastic bag over his head. August * August 6: Ron Rummel is murdered. * August 31: Mass shooting in Melbourne: John Lascano shoots three in a gun store. September * September 7: CBS News airs a Reality Check that reveals the U.S. government is spending between 2.5 and 3 billion dollars every year on public relations campaigns, with some 10,858 public affairs officers cranking out a blizzard of press releases. October * October: Russian White House stormed and 150 killed in Boris Yeltsin's seizure of power in the Russian Federation. * October 3: A U. S. Special Ops Blackhawk helicopter, part of a United Nations peacekeeping mission, is shot down by Somali warlords in Mogadishu, resulting in the deaths of 18 American soldiers. Within months, U. S. peacekeepers withdraw from Somalia entirely. The Blackhawk Down incident is influential in the decision by American president Bill Clinton not in intervene during the genocide in Rwanda the following year. * October 12: U.S. CIA Director James Woolsey accuses Israel of having transferred/sold advanced U.S. military technology--for jet aircraft, air-to-air missiles and tanks--for a decade. Isreali spokesperson Ruth Yaron at the Israeli Embassy in Washington DC denies the charge. Source: Michael R. Gordon. "Israel Sells China Arms, C.I.A. Says." The New York Times. October 13, 1993. * October 19: Benazir Bhutto begins second term as Prime Minister of Pakistan. November * November: Brief strike by American Airlines flight attendants. December * December: New constitution for the Russian Federation from Boris Yeltsin and Company. * December 10: Former Libyan Foreign Minister Mansour Rashid al-Kikhia is kidnapped in Cairo by Libyan secret agents while attending a conference of the Arab Human Rights League. Dictator Hosni Mubarak does NOT order an investigation. * December 23: Joe Brown Akubueze is arrested at Lagos International Airport for attempting to smuggle 250 kg.s of heroin.